General Whitehall
General Whitehall is an immoral military villain who appears in my shared-superhero universe as an antagonist to varied superheroes - however he does not face them directly and is instead a mastermind who stays largely in the shadows, participating in an illegal "secret war" involving mercenaries and hired-thugs. General Whitehall's Story General Whitehall managed to rise fairly fast in the ranks of the military and was always known to be a questionable character in regards to morality - often utilizing tactics seen as immoral and borderline illegal to others, however due to his valuable contributions to the military he was kept on regardless and many of his superiors turned a blind eye to his obvious lack of ethics. Whitehall took advantage of this however and began to employ mercenaries to perform illegal military operations in remote areas of the world without the knowledge of his superiors, he also set up the Grunts to aid him in his "secret war" and supplied them with the illegal super-steroid known as "Battle Rage" - using them as a means to fund his many hidden operations. General Whitehall's many criminal activities have been opposed by varied law-enforcements, military intelligence and superheroes but the General has so far managed to evade justice by covering his tracks enough that he can slink into the shadows and deny responsibility - quite prepared to sacrifice a few of his own followers in order to save his own skin should the occassion ever arise. Abilities although Whitehall is not a superhuman being he is a formidable opponent due to several factors: for starters Whitehall is a high-ranking military figure and is adept at using his position to his advantage - he is also highly trained as he had to work his way up the ranks just like any other soldier. Whitehall has a talent for tactics as well as having ruthless leadership skills - Whitehall can also gain access to military-grade weapons and supplies via his position but must do so with care so as not to arouse suspicion from others. Personality Whitehall is a ruthless and cunning military genius who seeks to further his own power via any means necessary but is also keen to act in such a way that he can not be traced easily - this goes without saying as Whitehall would not only lose his position in the military if he was caught but would very likely be brought before an international court of law for serious crimes. Whitehall's "secret war" involves highly illegal activities including (but not limited to) kidnapping, assassination, sabotage, theft, extortion, arms-dealing, drug-trafficking, illegal occupation of neutral territories and piracy. Specific Info * General Whitehall stands in at 5ft 8in and weighs roughly 96kg, he dresses in military uniform and sports an old-fashioned "crew cut" - his hair is naturally blonde and he is clean shaven with light blue eyes. In his youth he was of an athletic build and while age has started to take a toll of him he still looks fairly fit. Battle Stats Agility: 5 Speed: 4 Strength: 6 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 8 Category:Betwixt Category:Villains